The Cookie...and More!
by Amanda AKA Izzy's True Love
Summary: A Joe/Mimi/Matt love triangle....what will happen? Mimoe warning and PG for gun use. PLZ REVIEW!!


1 Part-Jyou's Crazy and Wild Adventure  
  
Once upon a time jyou had a cookie. and then it was good. and then it was good, and then it was and Jyou exclaimed "yummy!". **  
  
** My own brother said that one time!!!! Is that weird or what???!!!??!?!??!?.  
  
And then Jim hollered. "haha." And then Mimi and Jyou got went on dates and they kissed a lot on the lips even!!!.  
  
A/N: Hey! Was that any good? I think that part with Jim was kinda out of place. Do you think I should write a sequel? Review and share your wonderful comments!  
  
2 Part-Jyou and Mimi... True love?  
  
Matt loved mimi, but mimi thought Matt was a big stupid head jerk.   
  
3 Part-Big Stupid Matt  
  
A/N: Okay, I know part two was really short, but this one will make up for it. ^^ And thanks to BEk-cHAn and Alphabet for all your support!! I really need it! Mimoe 4-eva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Jyou and Mimi had a nice and a big and fancy and pretty place to eat date. Jyou was wearing a midnight blue tux that brought out his eyes, and he wasn't wearing glasses b-cuz glasses were are dorky, and he usually drove a motorcycle? But tonight he was driving his 1969 Restored Cherry-Red mustang that he bought after he become the bestest and youngest doctor in the whole entire wide world and he was also a black belt in ten billion different types of fighting killing people.   
  
He hugged mimi.   
  
Mimi was wearing a powder pink strapless versace dress and had knee-high bright orange boots she was a famous actress and singer and artist and model and she didn't take no crap from no one cuz she has millions of dollars.. He and looked in her eyes and stated, "I love you mimi!"  
  
She her eyes started to water and she gasped really?  
  
And then matt came in. He was drunk and stinky and wore a big, black, mysterious coat.that was smelly and he smelled like booze and beer.  
  
"Matt! I already told you, I don't love you, I love jyou! Go away!"  
  
"Yeah, you are stupid and stinky matt!." Joe queried.  
  
"No! I love you mimi! You are MY girlfriend!". Matt pulled out a gun and aimed at Jou. "If I can not have Mimi-chan** No one can"!.  
  
**That's Japanese!!!! I love the Japanese culture and I like to use their words!!!!!  
  
Jou did a karate kick, and knocked the gun out of Matt's hand and then Tai walked in. Mimi had called Tai earlier b-cuz she knew matt was gonna come cuz she knew that Jyou was gonna purpose to her! Tai was a famous cop and detective and private eye, b-cuz he was really smart and pretended to be stupid in the Digimon world.   
  
"Put your hands up Yamato-kun**!"  
  
**Japanese again!!!! Heehee ha  
  
Matt tried to run away, but Izzy was waiting outside and hit him with his lap-top right on the head!**  
  
**Haha! Izzy's so jumpy, and you know what I mean!!!  
  
And then izzy was saying he was very gomen to his lap-top!!  
  
Matt felled to the group, asleep. "We should just put him out of his misery." Jou spoke to the others.  
  
"Yeah. Tai you should go home to Sora cuz you are married and have two kids, named Tien and Yamcha.**"  
  
**I bet you all know where I goted that! ^^  
  
"And you should go home to your wife Mandy, who has long shiny blond hair and pretty purple eyes!" Juo added, smiling. "B-cuz you know Kari and Davis are having a party tomorrow, and you need to be rested to pick up TK and Miyako who have four kids, Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks!**  
  
**You can tell I've been watching a particular show while writing this!! Haha!  
  
"Uh oh!" Mimi yelled with suddenness. "Who will tell TK about his stinky and stupid niichan?"  
  
They all had a big laugh and went on they're separate ways. Then Jou and Mimi got married in the restaurant b-cuz Cody's Grandpa worked there.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that part was so long, I just had so much to say, and I had to cram it all it there! Well, what'd ya think! And, please, TK and Kari fans, refrain yourselves from flaming me over the D/K. I have very delicate skin. So please review!! =)  



End file.
